Both Life and Death raise Chaos
by BabsLevy
Summary: Six years have passed and Brooklyn became an Art History professor at the University of Cambridge and Larry became a famous author. A group of students who are little too curious become interested in the tablet and this catches the eye of one God of Death, Anubis. Will Brooklyn be able to protect the tablet from the likes of Anubis?... Or will they lose the tablet forever?
1. Chapter 1

***Gasp* A book 3?! I thought you'd never ask! ;D**

**Epilogue from previous story (Which will be under construction as this one is written).**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Six years later at University of Cambridge…<p>

College students gathered into the lecture hall, filling in the wooden seats eagerly ready to learn about advance Art History. Brand New Year, fresh new students…time to begin to crush spirits.

"Have you had this professor before?" One of the students asked another.

"No, but I heard she's a bit of a bitch." He replied. "A pretty tough class for Art History."

As the clock struck 8:05 the twenty-seven year old professor of the advance Art History class walked in, coffee and a stack of folders in hand. She dropped the folders on her large wooden desk and gulped a large sip of coffee before adjusting her glasses and scanning the room.

"Mmm." She grumbled to herself and sifted through her folders she dropped on her desk. "Advance Art History, huh?"

"If she doesn't know what class she's teaching, then we're all in trouble…" she heard one of the students whisper. There was an eruption of small giggles.

The professor looked up and locked gaze with the student. He immediately shrunk back in his seat after seeing the death glare her golden eyes shot him.

"Oh," she held her coffee as she walked around her desk to lean on the front of it. "I can already tell this'll be my favorite class. In case you little twats weren't informed this is Advance Art History not Arts and Crafts for Dummies." Her golden eyes flashed intimidatingly to each of the students. She witnessed each of them cringe and sweat nervously. "I will be a brutal, I will be a bitch. If you don't think you can handle it, I suggest you leave _now._" There were few weary faces, but no one dared move a muscle.

"Good." She sat on the front of her desk and took another swig of her coffee. "I am the worst professor you will ever have. Why is that? Because I'm not going to teach you anything. If something happens to stick. Good for you. I'm just going to tell you what I know. You can agree you can disagree. The only way you can fail this class is if you don't show up."

Her eyes zeroed in on the kid that commented before. "That means you too, Ringo Star." His mouth gapped in surprise at her sudden verbal attack, and reddened in the face.

She whirled around and strutted toward the very long chalkboard behind her desk and wrote her name in large print so the students could see it.

"I am Professor Daley-Earhart. Not Professor D.E., not 'Teach', I'm not your friend so you will call me by Prof. Daley-Earhart." She said and turned back to the class. "I will be your professor for advance Art History for the rest of this semester. I will haunt your dreams and will be the ghostly voice that will be keeping you up during your all nighters as you try to finish your 8-12 paged research papers which will be assigned every other week."

There were multiple groans from the lecture hall, which Professor Daley-Earhart grinned at.

"Ah." She said. "Music to my ears." Another sip of coffee. "Don't worry, I'll try making this as painless as possible…for me. You guys will be in a lot of pain. Class dismissed." She waved the students off. "I will be sending you all an email of your syllabus tonight. I suggest you all get emotionally prepared or immediately talk to your advisors about dropping my class. I don't want you wasting my time."

Most of the students nearly bolted from the room in fear, only five of the students remained whispering amongst themselves.

Professor Daley-Earhart glanced at the group, uninterested, and sat back down at her desk and sifted through her folders as she asked her Teacher Assistant to fetch her another strong coffee.

Finally, one of the five students approached the professor.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Daley-Earhart?" the boy said.

The professor spared him a curt glance as she scanned her pages. "Yes?"

"My friends and I were wondering something-"

"Out with it then." She snapped impatiently.

The boy flinched slightly. "Uh, we were wondering if we would be learning anything about Egyptian artifacts in this Art History class?"

Professor Daley-Earhart paused in her reading and looked up at the boy through her glasses. She eyed him up and down, almost sizing him up.

"We do a little bit. Why? Was there something specific you all wanted to know about?" she asked.

The boy handed the professor a piece of printer paper with a black and white image on it. The professor knew that image all too well.

"The Tablet of Ahkmenrah?" she raised an eyebrow. "We don't specifically talk about artifacts, mainly hieroglyphics." She would have instructed the group to visit it at the British Museum, but currently the tablet was with Ahkmenrah back in the states at the Museum of Natural History. "Why the interest?"

"We heard there was some sort of…rumor, I guess." The boy shrugged. "That the tablet made the dead come to life, like, Ahkmenrah would never be separated from his parents in the afterlife. Well, we think that there could be some sort of truth to it-"

"You just want more personal information on the tablet." The professor narrowed her eyes with amusement.

"Yes." The boy nodded sheepishly. "I know it sounds sort of silly-"

"Not at all." The professor pulled out a file from her bag and scribbled something on it. "There's going to be a guest lecturer tomorrow night in the History department, Larry Daley, you might have heard of him?"

"_The _Larry Daley?" a girl piped up from the group.

The professor smirked. "Yes, _the_ Larry Daley. You can ask him any of your questions then." She handed the boy the piece of paper, then eyed him and the group almost fondly. "What're all your names?"

"Oh, I'm Harrison Beck, Prof-"

"Just call me Professor." She cut in impatiently.

"Uh, Professor," Harrison corrected himself. "I'm Harrison Beck, this is Beatrice Bryony, Alastair Augustine, Caspar Wilfred, and Darcia Vera."

"Mm." the professor eyed the group then smirked. "Have a nice rest of the day, ok?"

"We will, Professor." Harrison grinned and walked back to the group.

"Hopefully the rest of your classes won't be as awful as ours?" Beatrice offered a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, no, yours will be there worst." The professor said as she went back to work. "Isn't that right, Ringo Star?" she glanced at Caspar with a challenging stare. Her golden eyes were intimidating. "You and your remarks will be keeping me on my toes for the rest of the semester, won't they?"

Caspar grinned cheekily. "I'll stop if you want me to, Teach."

The professor glanced up from her work and sneered at the student.

"Ooo, you better watch yourself Caspar the Ghost," she warned. "You're poking the wrong bear."

Harrison and Darcia quickly stopped Caspar from retorting. Alastair nodded to the professor apologetically.

"Sorry, ma'am. He's a-"

"A really piece of work." She muttered and leaned back in her chair, a grin splayed across her face. "Maybe this class won't be so torturous after all. Get on out of my sight before I throw my coffee at the lot of you. Go on, scat."

The group ran off quickly leaving the professor grinning to herself.

"Here you are, Brooklyn." The TA returned with the professor's new coffee. "Is there anything else you need before I run off?"

"No, you can go Gen." the professor waved her off. "I'm good."

Brooklyn began to think after the group of students, wondering about their interest in the tablet…and she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn walked down the old hallways with her satchel on her shoulder and coffee in hand. This was probably her third coffee of the day, even though it was about eight at night. She glanced at her watch, realizing Larry's lecture was probably over. She had been to a couple of Larry's lectures so missing one probably wasn't going to be so bad.<p>

She pulled out the key to her classroom and opened the door. As she stepped into the room she took notice of a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. She paused in her venture to her desk and looked at the grey-ish haired man standing before her chalkboard, reading what she had written for the next class.

"Arthurian paintings, huh?" Larry noted as he turned to the professor.

"Yes." Brooklyn nodded and casually continued walking toward her desk. "Rather boring…next week I'm going to do a lab to teach the kids how to tell the difference between a real painting and a fake one."

Larry smirked. "I can tell you're well read in that area."

Brooklyn grinned in return. "I gotta put my skills to some use, right?"

She strode up to Larry and embraced him in a hug.

"How did you get in my classroom, Lawrence." She asked as she returned to her desk. "It was locked."

"I have my ways."

"You picked the lock." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him. Larry grinned and scanned the papers on her desk.

"It's simple and effective." He said. "How's Ahkmenrah?"

Brooklyn's heart twitched slightly at the name of the pharaoh. She hadn't spoken to the pharaoh in years, Tilly sent Brooklyn monthly updates from New York on the wellbeing of the museum exhibits so she'd know only a little of Ahkmenrah's behavior.

"He's doing well, he's back in New York with the tablet." Brooklyn informed him. "The gang is doing well too. Fisher Price toys send their love."

Larry smirked then narrowed his eyes at Brooklyn. "I know I'm going to hate asking this-" he cringed dramatically. "How's Nick?"

Brooklyn laughed. "Larry we've only been dating for two months."

"I still don't like it. I thought you didn't like him."

"He grew a few feet, aged a few years, and he asked me out to coffee. I can't say no to coffee." Brooklyn smirked. It took her a while to accept the fact she couldn't be with Ahkmenrah, she still cared for the pharaoh but she knew she had to move on. And Nick also knew Brooklyn could never deny coffee. It was her life's blood…and he wouldn't stop badgering her so she thought she'd give him a shot.

She was uneasy about being in any sort of relationship; actually, since she had been turned into _a freaking demigoddess_ she never told Larry or Nick. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't really sure she'd ever tell them.

"Mm." Larry narrowed his eyes. "I think you're just too lazy to change your last name to Daley, so you plan on marrying my son to get the last name."

Brooklyn grinned deviously. "How did you guess?" she joked.

"PROFESSOR DALEY-EARHART!"

Brooklyn blinked repeatedly and turned in her chair to the door to her classroom. Harrison, Alastair, and Darcia ran in, panting.

"Professor Daley-Earhart, we just missed him! We weren't able to-" Harrison paused and stared at the man standing before the professor's desk. Larry looked over his shoulder at them and nodded in greeting.

"Larry Daley!" The three burst excitedly.

"Hey!" Brooklyn suddenly snapped. "That's _Professor_ Daley to you."

The three stiffened, forgetting how terrifying Professor Daley-Earhart was.

"Oh, uh, Professor Daley-"

Larry shook his head, ignoring Brooklyn. "Larry is just fine."

Darcia looked like she was about to pass out from being so overwhelmed. Alastair and Harrison both sucked in deep breaths. Brooklyn tried really hard not to laugh.

"Larry, these are my students, Harrison, Alastair, and Darcia." Brooklyn said, she wanted to give them amusing nicknames but she chose to keep their relationship more professional. "Students, my father-in-law." She teased Larry.

"No!" Larry burst and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No!" he pointed a finger at her. Brooklyn only grinned teasingly.

"You two know each other?" Harrison's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Long time friends." Brooklyn said.

"That's so cool!" Darcia squealed excitedly.

"And you're dating my son..." Larry muttered grouchily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on man!" Brooklyn stood up from her chair, reached across her desk and smacked Larry upside the head. "It's only been two months!"

"Long time friends…and you're dating his son?" Alastair raised an eyebrow. "How old is your son?"

"HE'S ONLY TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!" Brooklyn suddenly burst, her arms out stretched. "Why am I even explaining my relationship to you three? What do you want?"

"We went looking for Larry." Harrison quickly explained. "We couldn't find you at the end of the lecture, sir, we have a few questions."

"Ah." Brooklyn sat back down in her chair. "The tablet."

Larry glanced at Brooklyn. "The tablet? What about the tablet?"

"Well," Darcia pulled a notebook out of her book bag. "We know you researched the tablet closely, we wanted to know more about it."

"There's an exhibit on it at the British Museum." Larry glanced back at Brooklyn nervously. "I'm sure someone there could help you out."

"What?" Brooklyn looked up at Larry. "The tablet is back at the museum?"

"You didn't know?"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes in confusion. Tilly never told her the tablet was back.

"Here," Larry took Darcia's notebook and scribbled in it. "I actually have a flight to catch in the morning, if you have any questions on the tablet after you visit the museum then email me. Or ask Brooklyn, your professor. If there are any unsolved questions, that is."

"Really?" Darcia squeaked. "Thank you!"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, no need to drool over him. Go on, scat three musketeers. I need to lock up."

The three students ran off, probably to get to the museum before it closed. Brooklyn collected her things as Larry replied to a text from Nick.

"Why didn't Tilly tell me, Ahk was back?" Brooklyn suddenly wondered out loud. "She gives me detailed emails of the whereabouts of everyone. Why did she miss this one?"

Larry glanced at Brooklyn hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow at her dear friend. He knew something she didn't.

"Don't make me propose to your son myself, Dingly Bells." Brooklyn waved her pen at Larry threateningly. "I will do it."

Larry rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat.

"Ahk…didn't come with the tablet." Larry admitted.

Brooklyn stiffened. "What do you mean he didn't come with his tablet? He always comes with his tablet! Where is he?!"

"He's with the gang back in New York." Larry said. "For some reason they kept Ahk, but gave back the tablet."

"Shit." Brooklyn rubbed the bridge of her nose anxiously. "_Shit_."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter! Hopefully I'll have another up soon!**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're so upset."<p>

Brooklyn anxiously speed walked down the hallway, Larry attempted to keep pace with her but her legs were much longer than his.

"It's not like the guys at the British Museum haven't been through this before." Larry said. "They'll be fine."

Brooklyn suddenly stopped, Larry walked straight into her back making him lose balance, but Brooklyn didn't budge.

"The problem isn't the fact that the exhibits at the museum haven't been under the tablet's magic," she turned her head to face Larry, her expression full of anxiety and a hint of sadness. "It's the fact that its owner isn't with it."

Larry could see the underlying message Brooklyn sent him. He had noticed the strong interest the pharaoh and the thief had for each other after the adventure at the British Museum. He never understood their connection, but he did know Brooklyn was smart enough not to get romantically involved with him. But she did care an awful lot for the young pharaoh.

His face softened at the sight of her worried golden eyes (he did know her eyes were once hazel, but with his experience in his line of work he learned not to ask questions).

"Ok," Larry placed his hands on her shoulders, as if to steady her. "I'll see if I can get my flight changed-"

"No." Brooklyn shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm probably just overreacting." She sighed. "I'll go to the museum tomorrow to see about this situation."

"Alright." Larry said nervously. "I'll call you when I land tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." Brooklyn nodded, still trying to compose herself.

"Lance is there." Larry said, as if it would give her solace. "So are Ahkmenrah's parents. What's the worst that could happen?"

In that moment Brooklyn almost had a panic attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read&Review, Fac&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harrison, Darcia, and Alastair stood before the Egyptian exhibit staring admiringly at Ahkmenrah's tablet.<p>

"You got the stuff?" Harrison asked Darcia. Darcia nodded as she shrugged the shoulder the backpack was on. "Did we call Caspar and Beatrice?"

"They're busy." Alastair sighed then quickly added in a mocking tone. "It's date night."

Harrison rolled his eyes as he dug into Darcia's backpack and pulled out a pair of candles and odd amounts of ghost hunting technology. The five friends had bonded over ghost stories and ghost hunting. They all actually met at a ghost hunting convention.

Ahkmenrah's Tablet was the biggest story to have rumored to posses connections to the ghostly realm.

They planned on contacting the other side.

"Let's get set up." Harrison said as he began to light the candles.

"You sure the night guard won't catch us?" Darcia asked nervously. "Security is pretty tight here, or what if we set off the fire alarms?"

"Calm down, Darcia." Alastair said. "We'll be fine, we're just going to prove the myth of the tablet. At most we'll bring back a spirit from the other side."

The trio sat in a circle around the candles and equipment, holding hands and relaxing themselves.

"Should we start?" Alastair asked.

"It's not even sun down." Darcia said. "Shouldn't we wait until the sun sets?"

"We'll stay until morning." Harrison decided. "Alastair, you can start."

"We call upon ancient spirits." Alastair began. "Any spirits attached to the Tablet of Ahkmenrah."

They waited a beat before continuing.

"Is there anyone with us?" Harrison asked.

Static was only heard on their recording equipment.

"Can you tell us your name?" Darcia asked.

Silence.

The trio dropped their hands. Harrison glared at the tablet.

"Maybe we need to be holding the tablet." Harrison grumbled as he reached for the tablet.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Darcia whispered harshly. "You can't touch the exhibits!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Harrison whispered back. He grabbed onto the tablet and took it off of the pedestal.

Then the tablet began to glow.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SON'S TABLET!"

The trio, startled, whirled around, Harrison dropped the tablet and Darcia screamed at the tops of her lungs.

Suddenly, time seemed to be moving in slow motion. Merenkahre, and Shepseheret froze in horror at the being that stood before the immobile students.

"Anubis?" Merenkahre murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Anubis adjusted his coat collar, turning it up to cover his neck, and glanced over at the Egyptian royals.

"Ah, Merenkahre, Shepseheret, it has been awhile." Anubis said coolly. "When was the last time we spoke?"

Merenkahre stood in front of his wife, a furious frown on his face and anger edging his features.

"Oh, right." Anubis stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, looking for something. "When you gave me your eldest sons soul so you could save your precious baby's life. How is he by the way? Still disrupting the laws of life and death, I see."

"Anubis, I know I swore this wouldn't happen again-"  
>"Silence!" Anubis snapped, his vibrant green eyes bore darkly into Merenkahre. "I allowed the man come in contact with the tablet because the previous guardians moved on, and I allowed the girl to come into contact with the tablet because of Seshat, now it is enough." He took the tablet front Harrison's hands as the students stood frozen in time.<p>

"I am taking the tablet-"

"NO!" Merenkahre shouted.

The pharaoh continued to plead. "Please, j-just give us one more night to fix this. I beg you Anubis."

Anubis took in the pharaoh's appearance.

"Fine." The god handed to the tablet over to the pharaoh. "You have until tomorrow night at midnight to prove to me this won't happen again."

In a puff of smoke the God of Death disappeared.

Merenkahre held the tablet and turned to his wife, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"We need to find Brooklyn." He said then stared down at the students before them as they began to reanimate. "I think I know how to find her."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn, now sitting in a late night café as she watched the last of the light of the sun disappear behind the London buildings, sipped at her coffee. She scribbled in her little black notebook about reminders and things to do as she read over students' practice essays. All of them rubbish, obviously, but she needed to do something to keep her mind off of the tablet.<p>

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Brooklyn, not glancing at the name on her phone, answered as she continued reading.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly and took another sip of coffee.

"Brook, I just got back to the apartment, there's a kid that broke in, how bad should I hurt him?" Nick said bluntly.

"What do you mean 'hurt'?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as she put her papers back down. Could it be one of her students? Would it be Harrison already? Well, she'd find out.

"Like, on a scale of one to dead, how hard should I hit him with this bat?" Nick replied, she could her him flip the bat in his one spare hand.

"Put the bat away, Derek Young-"

"You just mixed up the names of two baseball players."

"You really think I did it on accident? Just put the bat away, make sure the kid didn't pee his pants, and get him a drink. I'll be over in a minute." Brooklyn said as she began to pack her things.

"Can I at least rough him up a bit?" Nick whined. "Before you come in and kick his ass?"

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and tried not to smirk. "No."

"Ugh!" Nick grumbled. "You don't let me have any fun."

"That's one of the points in being in a relationship, babe." Brooklyn teased. "And not allowing you to hurt this kid is for your own good. I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Before Nick could retort Brooklyn quickly hung up the phone, stuffed the last of her papers into her bag and ran off back to her apartment.


End file.
